CHERRY AND LEMON
by HeavenRain0203
Summary: 30 DAYS OTP WRITING CHALLENGE...It contains of 30 PanWink Couple stories. Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon. PanWink/LaJi Couple..Hope you enjoy the stories.
1. CHERRY AND LEMON

Haii..Jadi ini berisi tentang 3 **0 DAYS OTP WRITING CHALLENGE**..Jadi karena OTP ku PanWink ini bakal berisi tentang short stories mereka yang isinya bakal nano nano dan gado gado parah.. ada yang GS... ada yang BXB..ada yang mereka as wanna one members, ada yang college AU..Pokoknya kalian lihat sendiri lah gimana sensasinya hahaha.

Adapun master list nya gue dapet dari berbagai sumber ya, hehehe:

Pet names

Making fun of one another

Sleeping in

Cuddling somewhere

holding hands

Hugging

watching the other sleeps

having a lazy day

needing each other

one of them is sick

spoiling one another

spooning

dealing with children

interacting with family member

doing chore around the house

pillow talk

Kissing

during their morning rituals

making out

gaming/watching movie

Arguing

gazing into each other's eyes

in formal wear

hanging out with friends

wearing each other's clothes

getting married

dancing

cooking/baking

moving in together

trying to seduce one another

So,that's the master list. ini bakal jadi short stories atau drabble..dan gue ngepost nya acak alias nggak sesuai dengan urutan yang ada di list yaaa...

Dan doain semoga gue bisa nyelesein challenge ini..tujuannya gue ikutan challenge ini salah satunya buat ngobatin WB gue..makanya nulis yang pendek-pendek dulu hehehehe.. Thank youuu...


	2. DAY 1 PILLOW TALK

Wanna one, nama boyband jebolan sebuah _survival program_ yang tengah naik daun saat ini. Boyband yang beranggotakan sebelas pemuda tampan yang memiliki karakter dan kharisma yang berbeda-beda itu tengah menikmati hasil kerja keras mereka setelah berjuang mati-matian di _survival program._ Nama mereka kini dielu-elukan di seluruh pelosok negeri, lagu-lagu mereka merajai tangga musik digital dalam maupun luar negeri, album mereka terjual sejuta copy dalam waktu singkat, belum lagi tawaran iklan dan _variety show_ yang terus berdatangan. Mereka memang bersyukur dan menikmati semua perhatian itu, tapi mereka juga merasakan bahwa mereka tidak mendapatkan waktu untuk menjadi diri mereka sendiri. Oleh karena itu disinilah mereka, disebuah bangunan yang menjadi _zero base_ mereka, dimana mereka bisa menjadi diri mereka sendiri dalam waktu 24 jam. Mereka bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Meskipun tidak benar-benar bebas karena gerak gerik mereka terekam dalam kamera, ini pun sudah cukup daripada tidak sama sekali.

Sekarang menjelang tengah malam, semua _member_ tengah berkumpul didepan televisi untuk nonton bareng film horror. Eh, ada satu orang yang tidak tertarik menonton dan justru bergelung dalam selimut sambil mendengarkan musik keras-keras untuk meredam suara televisi yang terkadang mengagetkan itu. yap, magnae alias member termuda Wanna One, Lai Kuanlin yang justru ikut bernyanyi bersama lagu yang diputarnya di handphone. Berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan di depan TV, beberapa member yang semula ramai dan asyik makan kini sudah mulai kalah dengan kantuk. Seperti Park Jihoon yang tengah menyeret langkahnya menuju sebuah kamar sambil sesekali mengucek mata karena ngantuk. Dia berhenti di depan kamar, bersandar di tembok. Sepertinya bukan kamar miliknya.

"Lin, udah tidur?"

Gundukan dalam selimut bergerak. Sebuah kepala dengan rambut gelap yang acak-acakan nampak menyembul dari dalam selimut. Oh, Lai Kuanlin.

"Wae hyung?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Tidur" jawab Jihoon dengan nada yang sedikit nggg..manja?

"Eh..ta..tapi hyung. Banyak kamera"

"Yaudah kalo nggak mau"

Jihoon meninggalkan kamar Kuanlin dan menuju kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Kuanlin yang mengacak rambutnya bingung. Duh..ada apa sih sebenernya?

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kuanlin keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Jihoon yang pintunya di jaga oleh seekor _polar bear_ dan ditutupi gunungan bantal yang cukup tinggi.

"Hehehehe" kekeh Kuanlin melihat pemandangan di depan pintu Jihoon yang _neomu neomu kwiyeowo._

Karena tungkai kakinya yang panjang Kuanlin tidak kesulitan untuk melangkahi gunungan bantal di pintu masuk. Setelah berada di dalam kamar, dia justru menambah tumpukan bantal itu menjadi lebih tinggi lagi. Lalu dia merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Jihoon yang tertidur miring membelakanginya.

"Hyung" panggil Kuanlin tapi tidak mendapat sahutan dari Jihoon.

Kuanlin bergeser lebih dekat dan ikut memiringkan tubuhnya, dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jihoon dan menaruh tungkai panjangnya diatas paha Jihoon.

"Banyak kamera, pergi sana" ucap Jihoon tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

"Ish hyung. Kok ngambek beneran sih"

"Ya abis kamu, aku tuh udah ngantuk banget tapi malah gitu"

"Maaf. Kan jaga-jaga sih hyung karena banyak kamera gini"

"Terus ngapain kamu kesini?"

"Aku nggak bisa tidur juga hehehe"

Akhirnya Jihoon bergerak dari posisinya membuat Kuanlin melepaskan rengkuhannya. Jihoon berbalik hingga akhirnya berhadap-hadapan dengan Kuanlin yang tersenyum menatapnya. Tangan Kuanlin terulur menyingkap poni Jihoon yang acak-acakan hingga kening Jihoon terlihat, diangkatnya separuh badannya lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut di kening mulus Jihoon.

Jangan kaget gitu ah kalian lihat Kuanlin sama Jihon mesra-mesraan. Masa interaksi mereka selama ini nggak memberikan _hint_ buat kalian. Jihoon yang selalu _carefree, rebellious, cheeky_ kalo sama anggota lain jadi sedikit _awkward,_ diem, sadar kamera dan malu-malu kalau sama Kuanlin. Member lain sih udah sadar kalo hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar temen, _bandmate_ atau bahkan hyung-dongsaeng dan _fine fine_ aja asal mereka nggak nglewatin batas.

Mata Jihoon terpejam merasakan lembut bibir Kuanlin menempel di keningnya, dan masih tetap terpejam ketika Kuanlin menyudahi kecupannya. Meresapi hangat napas Kuanlin yang berhembus di wajahnya, dia yakin kalau Kuanlin masih belum menjauhkan wajahnya dan masih mengamati wajahnya dalam diam. Tangan Jihoon yang berada di atas dada berbalut piyama Kuanlin bergerak ke pundak pemuda Taiwan itu.

"Kok tadi nggak ikut yang lain nonton?" tanya Jihoon lirih berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kuanlin.

"Hm? Aku nggak suka film horror" tangan Kuanlin beralih mengusap lembut alis Jihoon yang nampak tegas.

"Isshh jangan diusap gitu. Aku masih belum mau tidur" Jihoon memegang tangan Kuanlin dan menggenggamnya. Karena usapan Kuanlin dialisnya itu sukses membuat dirinya terlelap dalam sekejap.

"Hmmm.. Ya udah. Terus?" tanya Kuanlin yang sekarang sudah bersitatap dengan Jihoon yang sudah membuka mata indahnya. Mata yang selalu dia kagumi keindahannya.

"Pengen ngobrol dulu" jawab Jihoon dan di balas dengan anggukan Kuanlin. Kuanlin sekarang menumpukan kepalanya diatas tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang digenggam Jihoon.

Mereka memang terbiasa mengobrol sebelum tidur. Entah bertukar cerita tentang hari yang mereka lalui, masalah yang mereka hadapi, kerinduan pada keluarga mereka atau bahkan hanya guyonan remeh temeh yang bagi orang lain yang mendengar sama sekali tidak penting. Tapi nyatanya kegiatan ini sangat penting untuk mereka berdua yang bahkan Jihoon tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum berbincang dengan Kuanlin. Berawal sejak mereka berdua masih di _survival program,_ Jihoon yang sering menemukan Kuanlin belum terlelap saat malam telah larut mencoba mendekati dan mengajaknya bicara. Ternyata Kuanlin tengah merasakan _homesick_ ditambah dengan rasa frustasi karena kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan orang disekitarnya. Jihoon menawarkan bantuan untuk membantu Kuanlin mengasah kemampuan berbahasa Korea nya. Hingga sekarang kemampuan berbahasa Korea Kuanlin sudah meningkat pesat.

"Kenapa nggak suka horror? Takut? Dulu waktu _ghost prank_ seingatku kamu nggak setakut itu. trus pas ke _haunted house_ juga santai santai aja"

"Gimana ya? Bukan takut sih, Cuma nggak suka efek kaget karena _jump scare_ itu lho. Lagian ngapain sih ngeluarin uang buat nakut-nakutin diri sendiri"

"Yeeu gratis tau. Yang beli filmnya kan Sungwoon hyung" ucap Jihoon sembari mencubit pipi Kuanlin yang masih dihiasi _baby fat._ Kalo kata Jihoon sih gembil-gembil lucu. Wajahnya Kuanlin itu cenderung tirus, rahangnya juga cikal bakal tajam manly gitu. Tapi ya itu pipinya masih gembil dihiasi _baby fat_ yang belum sepenuhnya hilang. Bikin Jihoon gemas.

"Tetep aja. Hyungdeul tuh masokis, sok berani padahal juga ntar heboh nggak berani tidur sendiri"

Perkataan Kuanlin terbukti benar karena Bae Jinyoung keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar Minhyun untuk numpang tidur karena takut tidur sendiri.

"Iya hahaha. Tapi aku nggak takut kok, biasa aja"

"Iyalah. Hyung kan pemberani nggak ada yang ditakutin" ucap Kuanlin mengamini pernyataan sombong Jihoon.

"Ada kok yang aku takutin" jawab Jihoon lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Kuanlin penasaran.

"Aku takut kalo kamu nggak sama aku nanti"

Kuanlin terdiam. Bingung. Haruskah dia bahagia karena mendengar pengakuan Jihoon atau sedih karena memikirkan perpisahan mereka yang nyata.

Kuanlin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Jihoon, meraih kepala Jihoon lembut dan menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal Jihoon. Tangan kanannya merengkuh tubuh Jihoon dan mengusap punggung itu lembut berusaha memberikan rasa nyaman.

"Aku juga takut hyung. Tapi aku janji hyung, berakhirnya kontrak kita bukan berarti hubungan kita juga berakhir. _You do know how much I love you, right?"_

Jihoon semakin ndusel di dada Kuanlin, mendengarkan debaran jantung Kuanlin yang cepat mirip seperti debaran jantungnya.

" _love you too"_ jawabnya teredam karena dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Kuanlin memegang dagu Jihoon membuat wajah manis itu menengadah menatapnya, "sekarang hyung nggak perlu takut apapun lagi karena Park Jihoon yang aku tahu adalah Park Jihoon yang pemberani, berani untuk mewujudkan mimpinya dan selalu optimis dan penuh semangat. Arachi?"

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk dengan dagu yang masih dipegang Kuanlin, "jangan sedih juga. Aku nggak mau mata indah favoritku mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan. Hyung harus selalu bahagia"

Hati Jihoon berdesir mendengar kata-kata manis Kuanlin. Kuanlin memang lebih muda darinya dan kadang mungkin bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakkan, tapi tak jarang dia bersikap dewasa dan bisa membuat Jihoon merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

" _yaksokhae"_ jawab Jihoon.

Jemari Kuanlin beralih menangkup pipi Jihoon dan ibu jarinya mengelus pipi _chubby_ yang selalu kemerahan itu dengan lembut. Dikecupnya lagi kening Jihoon dengan lembut dan sedikit lama. Setelah itu ciumannya beralih ke mata kiri Jihoon, lalu mata kanan, diberinya kedua mata favoritnya itu kecupan sayang. Lalu kedua pipi _chubby_ favoritnya dan hidung mancung Jihoon yang lucu juga mendapat kecupan mesra yang cukup lama. Dan yang terakhir adalah bibir kemerahan Jihoon mendapatkan kecupan yang paling lama, meski hanya saling menempel dan tanpa lumatan.

" _Good night"_ ucap Kuanlin serak ketika menyudahi ritual kecupannya.

Jihoon membuka matanya dan menatap wajah tampan Kuanlin yang masih berjarak begiu dekat dengan wajahnya.

" _Night"_ sahut Jihoon sebelum menempelkan lagi bibirnya dengan bibir Kuanlin.

Kali ini Jihoon melumat lembut bibir atas Kuanlin yang tebal. Kuanlin yang mendapat undangan Jihoon pun membalas melumat bibir bawah Jihoon. Hanya saling melumat lembut tanpa lidah dan gigitan. Setelah beberapa menit ciuman itu usai dan Jihoon menyurukkan wajahnya di dada Kuanlin kembali.

Kuanlin hanya terkekeh pelan karena tingkah Jihoon yang malu-malu. Diusapnya lembut kening dan alis Jihoon berusaha membuatnya terlelap.

 **FIN**

Yooshh...acu bawa cerita pertama mereka hehehe..apakah terlalu cheesy? atau terlalu OOC? hehehehe maaf yaa kalo nggak memuaskan..habisnya aku gemes banget sama mereka berdua karena bobo bareng di wanna one Go..aduh acu kobam PanWink jadinya malah terlalu keju ginii..insyaalloh ini masih ada lanjutnya ya tapi nggak janji juga hehe..

Oiya, fyi judul CHERRY AND LEMON aku pake karena itu varian lipbalm innisfree mereka..nggak ada maksud yang lain kok hehehe..

sekali lagi ditunggu review dan kritik yang membangung ya.. Thank you...


	3. DAY 2 HAVING A LAZY DAY

Jihoon terbangun pukul enam pagi dimana semua member masih terlelap. Wajahnya cemberut ketika melihat dia bangun seorang diri hanya berteman tumpukan bantal dan bonekanya. Dengan muka bantal dan bibir yang tanpa sadar mengerucut, dia menuju ke tempat penyimpanan pistol mainan mereka. Mengetahui bahwa Kuanlin meninggalkannya tidur sendirian membuat mood nya sedikit jelek dan niat isengnya muncul.

Setelah mengisi peluru dan melatih kemampuan membidiknya Jihoon pergi mengancam calon korbannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan leader mereka, Yoon Jisung. Motivasi Jihoon mengancamnya adalah membangunkannya supaya tidak terlambat karena hyung nya itu ada jadwal tes pengambilan SIM. Setelah tugas pertamanya selesai Jihoon kembali melatih kemampuannya sebelum beranjak pada calon korban keduanya, tapi rekan satu unit sosis merah jambu nya terbangun dan ikut bergabung dalam misi membangunkan Lai Kuanlin. Motivasi Jihoon membangunkan Kuanlin adalah karena dia masih kesal Kuanlin kembali ke kamarnya sendiri saat dia masih terlelap. Biasanya dia tidak akan mengganggu tidur pulas bayi besar itu.

"Lai Kuanlin, _ireona!_ " seru Jihoon sambil menembakkan peluru mainan ke tubuh berbungkus selimut itu, Woojin yang berada di belakangnya ikut menembakkan peluru mainan bertubi-tubi. Tapi sayangnya gundukan itu tidak bergerak seincipun. Hingga akhirnya duo sosis merah jambu menyerah dan beralih ke target lainynya.

Dan pada akhirnya tidak ada satu member pun yang terbangun. Hingga saat mereka berkata akan sarapan barulah seluruh manusia disana keluar dari sarang mereka. Sungguh, ternyata membangunkan mereka semudah itu.

.

.

.

Seusai sarapan, para member ingin main tapi setelah dihitung ternyata ada beberapa member yang hilang. Ong Seongwu yang menyadari itu menuju ke salah satu kamar dan tidak terkejut ketika ternyata member member yang hilang itu berada dalam satu kamar.

"Butuh berapa lama lagi Jihoon tidur?" monolog Seongwu.

"Jihoon-ah? Kau tidak akan bangun?"

Jihoon hanya mengulet sebentar, "Kau masih ngantuk?"

"Hnngggg" gumam Jihoon kembali mengulet dan berbaring miring ketika menyadari ada orang lain di kamarnya.

"Ya sudah. Tidur lagi aja. Selamat tidur" ucap Seongwu sebelum pergi.

.

.

.

Jihoon mengulet mendengar suara Seongwu yang membangunkannya, tapi matanya masih begitu lengket dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Di tengah usahanya membuka mata dia samar-samar melihat tubuh yang pasti akan dikenalinya berbaring disampingnya, jadi semakin hilanglah niat untuk membuka mata dan justru merapatkan diri pada tubuh itu. Hingga akhirnya Seongwu menyerah dan pergi.

Posisi Jihoon yang memang lebih tinggi dari Kuanlin membuatnya menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Kuanlin. Kakinya sudah naik diatas paha Kuanlin dan tangannya melingkar di pinggang maknae itu. Jihoon yang menghirup aroma Kuanlin yang menguar dari hoodie yang digunakan pemuda Taipei itu kembali terlelap dengan cepat.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kuanlin bergerak dari tidurnya karena mendengar tawa menggelegar dari luar ruangan.

"Hnggg..diem" gumam Jihoon protes karena tidurnya terganggu.

Kuanlin tetap bergerak hingga akhirnya dia yang semula tidur memunggungi Jihoon kini berhadapan dengan Jihoon. Jihoon yang takut Kuanlin akan bangkit segera meraih leher Kuanlin dan menyurukkan tubuh kurus tinggi itu ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat, kakinya juga sudah melingkar di pinggang Kuanlin.

"Hyung?"

"Hngggg..."

"Sepertinya mereka melakukan hal seru, hyung"

"Biariin"

"Hyung, nggak mau ikut main?"

"Nggaaa"

Kuanlin hanya pasrah ketika dirasanya Jihoon kembali pulas dengan masih mendekap erat tubuhnya. Kepala Kuanlin yang berada tepat diatas dada Jihoon mendengar detakan teratur jantungnya, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan ikut terlelap.

30 menit kemudian Kuanlin terbangun dalam posisi yang masih sama. Dia bangun perlahan karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Jihoon, lalu duduk bersandar ditumpukan bantal. Suara tawa dan seruan dari para member di luar masih terdengar namun Kuanlin tidak berminat untuk ikut bergabung, dia lebih memilih meraih ponselnya dan menunggu Jihoon terbangun. Dia tahu kok kalo Jihoon sedikit ngambek padanya sedari pagi karena semalam meninggalkannya, makanya dia tidak mau memperburuk mood pencetus slogan _jeojang_ itu. Dia memilih _login_ ke akun fancafe nya dan melihat-lihat postingan para fans setelah itu dia juga berselancar di situs _naver_ dan membaca artikel-artikel yang menarik perhatiannya. Hingga dia merasakan ada beban diatas pahanya. Ternyata Jihoon sudah bangun dan telah berhasil menginvasi paha Kuanlin dengan kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun, hyung?" tanya Kuanlin.

"Hmmm"

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Lebih nyenyak dari semalam" jawab Jihoon.

Kuanlin terkekeh lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas yang ada di kamar Jihoon. Kedua tangannya berganti mengusap rambut Jihoon yang berantakan, menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang berusaha sedikit merapikannya.

"Gitu aja ngambek sih hyung"

Jihoon mendengus dan wajahnya mengerut kesal tapi matanya masih tidak terbuka karena menikmati usapan Kuanlin, "Kamu sih. Ngapain pake balik ke kamar lagi?"

"Ya kan biar tetep ada _footage_ kalo aku tidur di kamarku sendiri, hyung"

Jihoon tidak menjawab tapi wajahnya masih nampak kesal, ditambah bibirnya sudah mencebil lucu.

"Udah ih ngambeknya. Alismu nih mengkerut galak gini kayak _angry bird"_ ucap Kuanlin sambil mengusap alis Jihoon yang menukik karena raut kesalnya.

"Enak aja ngatain aku kayak angry bird" bibir Jihoon makin maju.

"Nggak ngatain itu mah. Angry bird kan lucu kayak kamu"

Jihoon menepis tangan Kuanlin yang menarik-narik pelan alis Jihoon. Kuanlin terkekeh pelan melihat pipi Jihoon yang menggembung dan bibirnya yang cemberut. Kedua tangannya yang memang tidak pernah bisa diam kalau didekat Jihoon kini sudah mencubit gemas pipi gembilnya.

"Ututututu udah dong ngambeknya. Linlin nggak kuat nih" ucap Kuanlin dengan kedua tangan yang mencubit pipi Jihoon sambil menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ihhh lewwpaass" ucap Jihoon tidak jelas karena bibirnya sudah mengerucut akibat Kuanlin yang menekan kedua pipinya gemas.

"Janji dulu udah nggak ngambek lagi, ya?"

"Nggaaak"

"Ya udah nggak bakal aku lepasiin"

"Ihhh Liiiin"

"Janji dulu"

"Nggaaak nyewbeliiin"

Kuanlin merundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya tetap menekan kedua pipi gembil Jihoon lalu dikecupnya bibir Jihoon yang mengerucut, "Janji nggak?"

"Nggaaak"

CUP

"Masih nggak mau janji?"

"Nggaaak"

CUP

"Janji?"

"Nggaaak"

CUP

Kecupan bertubi-tubi didaratkan Kuanlin dikedua belah bibir Jihoon yang masih mengerucut itu. Tapi Jihoon masih keukeuh tetap tidak mau memaafkan Kuanlin. Bahkan sekarang kedua belah bibir itu telah basah dan memerah, tapi kedua mata Jihoon nampak berbinar bahagia.

"Ih itu mah maunya kamu dikecup terus" ucap Kuanlin lalu melepaskan kedua pipi Jihoon.

"Yeeeuu yang nyium duluan siapa ya? Aku kan nggak minta?"

"Ah masa?"

"Iyalah"

"Berarti kamu sebenernya nolak dong kecupan-kecupan ku tadi?"

"Iyalaaahh" seru Jihoon semangat sambil menggerakkan kepalanya yang berada dipangkuan Kuanlin, berusaha mempernyaman dirinya sendiri.

"Yakin nih?"

"Iyaaa" jawab Jihoon tidak kalah semangat dengan teriakan para member yang entah tengah melakukan apa di luar sana.

"Balikin kalo gitu" ucap Kuanlin lalu kembali menghujani Jihoon dengan kecupan kali ini tidak hanya dibibir tapi di setiap jengkal wajah Jihoon hingga merambat ke leher dan telinga membuat pemuda imut itu tertawa geli.

Siang itu mereka benar-benar tidak keluar kamar sekali. Mereka menghabiskannya dengan bermalasan dan saling bercanda satu sama lain. _Because today, they are not feeling doing anything, other than listening to each other's laugh, drowning in each other embrace. Just two of them._

 ** _FIN_**

 _Dua chapter dan isinya PanWink cuddling manja on bed hahaha soalnya mereka berdua ini emang hobi molor sihh wkwkwkwkwkwk..thanks yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.. review kalian adalah penyemangat akuu...masih selalu ditunggu feedback nya yaaw..see you on the next day..so much love from PanWink.._


	4. DAY 3 SPOONING

**WARNING: GS (GenderSwitch) PanWink**

 **If this story is not your cup of tea, GET OFF!**

.

.

.

Kuanlin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika orang dalam dekapannya bergerak semakin menempel padanya. Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang istrinya digenggam semakin erat dan punggung yang menempel di dadanya itu bergerak seolah mencari kehangatan lebih dalam dekapannya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan melihat bahwa selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh istrinya tersingkap hingga pinggang, pantas saja dia merasa dingin. Diraihnya selimut itu dengan hati-hati dan menyelimuti tubuh istrinya lagi. Dipeluknya lagi pinggul istrinya dan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap perut sang istri yang membesar.

Ya, Lai Kuanlin dan Park Jihoon adalah sepasang suami istri yang sudah menikah selama satu tahun dan kini tengah menantikan kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Usia kandungan Jihoon adalah 36 minggu tinggal menghitung hari anak pertama mereka akan lahir. Dan Kuanlin telah mencutikan diri sejak usia kandungan istrinya itu masuk 34 minggu. Oleh karena itu, pagi ini mereka tidak grasak grusuk bangun dan bisa lebih lama menikmati empuknya kasur mereka. Terlebih Jihoon mengalami susah tidur akhir-akhir ini, dia mengeluh panas dan gerah padahal suhu AC sudah di setel dititik terendah, juga kadang dia merasa gatal dan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kuanlin tentu tidak mau mengganggu waktu tidur istrinya, jadi sekarang dia hanya diam sambil mendekap istrinya.

Dalam keheningan kamar mereka, Kuanlin tenggelam pada kenangan selama Jihoon mengandung. Teringat bagaimana perjuangan Jihoon membawa calon anak mereka dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana sabarnya istri manisnya itu melalui hari-hari penuh cobaan.

Trimester pertama. Jihoon sama sekali tidak mengalami _morning sickness,_ sesuatu yang amat disyukuri Kuanlin. Bahkan karena hal itu pula mereka telat mengetahui kehamilan ini. Suatu malam setelah percintaan mereka.

"By, kok kayaknya kita jadi sering banget ya ngelakuin ini?" tanya Kuanlin. Soalnya mereka memang punya jadwal bercinta, biasanya sih saat weekend atau kadang juga mereka diluar jadwal pas Kuanlin lagi pengen. Mereka sendiri tidak mencanangkan harus bercinta saat masa subur Jihoon karena mereka tidak diburu target untuk segera punya anak, sedikasihnya Tuhan aja mereka nerima.

"Salah siapa dari kemarin minta terus" jawab Jihoon lemas yang bersandar dileher Kuanlin.

"Abis kamu bikin nagih sih" ucap Kuanlin tepat ditelinga Jihoon.

"Ishh mesum" ucap Jihoon kesal tapi tubuhnya malah semakin nempel ke suaminya.

Kuanlin terkekeh dan mengusap pundak telanjang Jihoon yang tidak tertutup selimut, "tapi serius by, kayaknya tiap weekend kita selalu ngelakuin ini deh"

"Masa?" Jihoon yang sudah separuh sadar merespon seadanya.

"Kamu terakhir menstruasi tanggal berapa, by?"

"Tanggal 28"

"Sekarang tanggal 20"

"Yaudah sih. Belum waktunya kan, love"

"Tapi By itu kayaknya bulan lalu kamu nggak menstruasi deh"

Hening

"APAA?" Jihoon bangun tiba-tiba dan merangkak mengambil kalender diatas nakas. Dia membolak-balik kalender itu dan mengamatinya dengan muka serius, Kuanlin hanya memperhatikan gelagat istrinya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jihoon mengembalikan kalender itu ke tempat semula lalu menarik napas gugup, "kayaknya aku telat deh"

Kuanlin bergerak lembut kearah istrinya dan meraih tangan Jihoon lalu mengusapnya lembut, "mau beli _pregnancy test kit_ ke apotek?"

Akhirnya tengah malam itu mereka pergi ke apotek 24 jam dan mendapati bahwa lima alat tes kehamilan menunjukkan hasil yang sama, positif. Keesokan harinya mereka pergi ke rumah sakit demi mendapat kepastian yang absolut dan akhirnya mereka bisa membagi kabar bahagia itu pada keluarga besar mereka.

Trimester pertama, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti hanya porsi makan Jihoon bertambah dua kali lipat serta lebih sering merasa lapar. Jihoon juga jadi lebih suka sayur-sayuran, sebelum hamil dia juga sudah doyan sayur tapi sejak hamil dia minta harus ada sayur di tiap menu makannya, yang tentu saja disanggupi Kuanlin dengan mudah. Jihoon juga masih bekerja sebagai ketua editor di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan. Kuanlin memang tidak melarang Jihoon berkarir setelah menikah dan melihat bahwa kehamilan Jihoon kuat, dia juga tidak membantah ketika Jihoon bilang masih sanggup bekerja dan belum ingin cuti. Pria itu hanya menjadi lebih sering mengecek keadaan istrinya dan rutin mengirim cemilan sehat dari rumah dua kali dan selalu mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Karena nafsu makannya yang besar, berat badan Jihoon sudah naik 10kg diusia kandungannya yang ke 16 minggu. Membuat istri arsitek muda itu uring-uringan karena banyak bajunya yang sudah tidak muat lagi. Ngidamnya juga nggak aneh-aneh, cuma sering minta dianterin cari makan ke penjuru kota Seoul.

Trimester kedua, gejolak hormon dan mood Jihoon semakin nggak karuan. Tak jarang suatu ketika mereka sedang bergumul panas lalu setelah itu Kuanlin ditendang keluar kamar dengan alasan Jihoon tidak suka bau badan Kuanlin setelah bercinta. Alasan yang membuat Kuanlin termangu sepanjang malam karena _shock_ berat. Perubahan mood yang ekstrim juga membuat Jihoon yang sedetik tertawa bahagia lalu detik berikutnya menangis pilu seolah dirinya adalah manusia paling merana sedunia dan membuat Kuanlin merasa menjadi suami paling tak berguna sedunia.

Suatu pagi, Jihoon tengah menjalani aktivitas rutinnya yaitu menyiapkan pakaian kerja Kuanlin. Wanita yang tengah hamil 25 minggu itu bersenandung lirih sambil memilah-milah kemeja suaminya didalam _walk in closet_ mereka. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang bercucuran dari sepasang mata indahnya.

Kuanlin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi mendengar isak tangis istrinya langsung panik dan menerobos masuk ke dalam closet dan mendapati istrinya itu terduduk di lantai.

"Astaga sayang! Kau kenapa? Mana yang sakit? Sayang!" teriak Kuanlin histeris takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada istrinya.

Dia segera membopong istrinya dengan susah payah lalu menurunkannya perlahan di atas ranjang. Dia tergesa-gesa ingin segera mengambil ponselnya namun istrinya justru menariknya duduk di ranjang lalu merangkak naik ke pangkuannya, masih sambil menangis.

"Sayang, aku akan menelpon dokter dulu. Kamu harus segera diperiksa" bujuk Kuanlin sambil mengelus punggung Jihoon yang bergetar parah karena tangisnya yang kencang. Kuanlin benar-benar kalut dan panik mendapati istrinya menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini.

Jihoon menggeleng dalam tangisnya, dia mencengkeram _bathrobe_ yang masih dikenakan Kuanlin. Wajahnya ditelusupkan di leher Kuanlin sambil masih menangis pilu membuat Kuanlin yang mendengarnya ikut sedih.

"Sayang? Kenapa hmm? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kuanlin lembut pada akhirnya.

Jihoon menggeleng heboh menyebabkan Kuanlin sedikit geli karena rambut Jihoon menggesek kulit lehernya. Tapi tangis istrinya juga masih belum mereda. Wanita itu masih memeluknya seerat mungkin meski tidak bisa menempel sempurna karena terhalang buntalan cinta mereka di perut Jihoon.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu sedih, hmm?" tanya Kuanlin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon. Lengannya juga terus mengelus punggung istrinya dengan sayang. Tak dipedulikannya waktu yang terus berjalan dan kemungkinan dia terlambat. Prioritasnya adalah Jihoon. Lagipula siapa yang akan menegurnya di perusahaan miliknya sendiri.

Jihoon masih belum menjawab tapi tangisnya sudah mereda hanya terdengar tarikan napas yang tersendat-sendat akibat betapa parah tangisnya tadi.

"A..aku hiikks" ucap Jihoon dengan napas tersendat-sendat dan suara bindeng karena hidungnya tersumbat. Diraihnya bathrobe bagian depan Kuanlin lalu diarahkannya kehidungnya lalu digunakannya untuk mengusap hidungnya yang berlendir.

"Buang ingus sekalian sini" ucap Kuanlin sambil menangkup hidung Jihoon dengan tangannya dan dipatuhi Jihoon, "yang keras, sayang" ucap Kuanlin lagi.

Akhirnya Jihoon buang ingus di tangan Kuanlin dan pria itu mengusapkan tangannya yang penuh ingus istrinya ke _bathrobe_ nya juga. Sekalian kotor kan, pikir Kuanlin.

"Aku semalem hiks mimpi nyiapin kamu baju hiks buat ke kantor"

"Hmmm" sahut Kuanlin pertanda dia mendengarkan ucapan Jihoon.

"Bajunya bagus banget perpaduan hiks kemeja, dasi dan jasnya hiks. Ta...tapi hiks tadi a..aku lupa perpaduannya gimana pas mau nyiapan pakaian kamu huuuaaaaaa" Jihoon kembali menangis.

"Aduh aduh, Yang. Kok nangis lagi sih, duh? Cup cup cup" Kuanlin panik lagi melihat Jihoon kembali menangis.

"Sayang, udah dong nangisnya?" ucap Kuanlin sambil menangkup kedua sisi wajah Jihoon, mengusap wajahnya yang basah, "Tatap aku coba"

Jihoon menatap Kuanlin dengan pandangan sedih, bulu matanya masih basah oleh air mata, kedua kelopak matanya sedikit bengkak karena menangis, dan kedua bola matanya digenangi air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Hati Kuanlin sedikit teriris melihat pemandangan didepannya, meski dia paham betul bahwa ini pengaruh hormon kehamilan tapi dia tidak pernah suka melihat wajah favoritnya memasang ekspresi sedih. Tidak pernah suka apapun alasannya.

"Sayang, pernah nggak aku komplain sama pakaian kerja pilihan kamu? Senorak apapun warna pilihan kamu?" tanya Kuanlin serius masih dengan menatap Jihoon sayang.

Bibir Jihoon mengerucut otomatis mendengar Kuanlin menyebut norak pilihan warnanya. Ya, dia memang pernah menyuruh Kuanlin memakai kemeja warna oranye ngejreng dan shocking pink yang bener-bener shocking untuk ke kantor.

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut.

"Pernah nggak aku nolak memakai pakaian pilihan kamu?"

Jihoon menggeleng lagi.

"Kamu tahu nggak alasannya?"

Lagi-lagi gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban Jihoon.

"Karena aku yakin pasti kamu udah meluangkan waktu untuk berpikir memilihkan pakaian untuk suamimu ini. Pasti ada alasan tersendiri kenapa kamu tega nyuruh suamimu yang tampan ini make kemeja dengan warna ngejreng seperti dulu itu" Kuanlin berkata dengan tersenyum mengingat kenangan itu.

"Jadi kamu nggak perlu sesedih ini karena lupa mimpi kamu semalem. Suamimu ini bakal pake apapun yang kamu siapin kok sayang. Aku nggak suka mata indah kamu harus bengkak karena ngeluarin air mata sia-sia" ucap Kuanlin lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jihoon.

Jihoon tersenyum tipis mendapat perlakuan manis dari suaminya.

"Sebenernya aku cemburu sama sekretarismu yang seksi itu. Makanya aku suruh kamu pake kemeja norak itu supaya kamu kelihatan jelek dan dia nggak naksir kamu. Eh, tetep aja kamu kelihatan ganteng"

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa Kuanlin pecah mendengar pengakuan istrinya. Dan akhirnya pagi itu Kuanlin benar-benar terlambat pergi ke kantor.

Trimester ketiga. Di usia kandungan 30 Minggu, Jihoon mulai mengambil cuti. Dia sudah mulai tidak bisa begerak selincah biasanya. Dia menjadi mudah lelah dan lebih banyak tidur. Kakinya juga mulai membengkak efek dari perubahan tubuhnya, membuat Kuanlin sempat panik dan langsung menghubungi dokter kandungan yang bertanggung jawab pada kehamilan Jihoon. Kepanikan Kuanlin hanya dibalas dengan senyum menenangkan dari si dokter karena faktanya itu adalah hal yang lumrah dialami oleh semua ibu hamil, dokter itu hanya menyarankan supaya Jihoon memakai sepatu atau sandal yang lebih besar ukurannya dan juga merendam kakinya dengan air garam hangat tiap malam untuk mengurangi rasa pegal. Semenjak itu Kuanlin memiliki kegiatan wajib tiap malam yaitu merendam kaki Jihoon dengan air garam hangat serta memijatnya lembut, juga mengolesi perut Jihoon dengan _moisturizer_ karena istrinya kerap merasa gatal pada area kulit perutnya yang meregang karena kehamilannya itu.

Lamunannya tentang lika liku kehamilan Jihoon pecah ketika dia merasakan sebuah gigitan di pundaknya, dia menunduk dan melihat wajah cemberut istrinya tengah menatapnya. Satu lagi, Jihoon jadi sering random menggigiti Kuanllin, yang namanya random ya benar-benar random entah alasan atau tempat yang digigit. Seringnya dia menggigit Kuanlin karena merasa lapar dan dia menggigit dimanapun sejauh mulutnya bisa mendarat di bagian tubuh Kuanlin.

" _Morning, love_ " sapa Kuanlin disertai kecupan lembut di kening Jihoon yang mulus. Dia sedikit kaget ketika Jihoon telah berhadapan dengannya, dia tidak merasakan proses Jihoon berbalik, apakah dia terlalu dalam melamun?

"Hngg" dengung Jihoon semakin ndusel ke dada Kuanlin, meskipun tubuhnya tidak bisa menempel sempurna.

"Mau sarapan apa hari ini?" tanya Kuanlin sambil mengusap-usap kelopak mata Jihoon yang kembali tertutup. Kelopak mata yang dia kagumi bentuknya karena kecantikannya.

" _cuddles~"_ rengek Jihoon manja.

Kuanlin yang paham bahwa si istri sedang ingin dimanja menelusupkan kedua lengannya ke belakang leher Jihoon dan menariknya semakin dekat ke tubuhnya. Dagunya dia tumpukan diatas kepala Jihoon dan sesekali didaratkannya kecupan sayang di atas mahkota Jihoon yang berwarna kecoklatan itu.

" _Nooo~ I want more~ i want you closer"_ rengekan Jihoon semakin menjadi, dari suaranya Kuanlin bisa mendengar bahwa Jihoon sudah hampir menangis.

"aduh sayang, ya nggak bisa dong. Ada _baby_ didalem" bujuk Kuanlin sambil mengelus perut Jihoon dan dibalas dengan tendangan pelan dari anaknya.

 _"I love the fact that i'm bearing your child. So fascinated that she's growing inside me. But, she's getting between us"_ lirih Jihoon manja.

Kuanlin terkekeh pelan, sepertinya hari ini Jihoon benar-benar dalam mode manja. Perlahan dilepaskannya pelukan Jihoon. Jihoon merengek karena Kuanlin beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya, tapi dia segera diam ketika Kuanlin melompati tubuhnya dan sekarang berbaring di belakang tubuhnya.

 _"I can always spooning you. Warm both of you with my hug and love"_ bisik Kuanlin sambil merengkuh tubuh istrinya dari belakang.

 _By this position, even their unborn daughter can feel the love of her parents for each other. And even for her._

 _FIN_

 _A/N: hi, this is another story of the writing OTP Challenge. kindly give me some feedback, and please check my another work and give some loves as well. Thank you.._


	5. DAY 4 ARGUING WITH EACH OTHER

**WARNING: BOY X BOY STORY. LOCAL!AU. DLDR**

 **STARRING:**

 **LAI KUANLIN X PARK JIHOON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu hari Minggu pagi yang cerah dan ceria. Ralat, suatu hari Minggu pagi yang cerah dan yang semula ceria. Dua anak laki-laki tengah berjalan berdampingan, dari pakaiannya sih mereka baru saja selesai _jogging_ di alun-alun yang menjadi _area car free day._ Anak laki-laki jangkung yang memakai _jersey_ basket tanpa lengan serta celana _training_ panjang bernama Lai Kuanlin, sedangkan yang lebih pendek dan berisi yang menggunakan _hoodie_ kuning dan _shorts_ hitam selutut bernama Park Jihoon.

"By! Tunggu dong. Dengerin penjelasanku dulu" seru Kuanlin pada Jihoon yang berjalan cepat didepannya. Sedangkan Jihoon sendiri berlagak budek dan tetap tidak mengacuhkan Kuanlin.

"PARK JIHOON!"

Dan seketika langkah Jihoon berhenti. Bukan hanya Jihoon, tapi juga orang-orang yang semula berlalu lalang ikut berhenti dan menengok pada kedua anak lelaki itu. kini mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian warga komplek perumahan tempat Jihoon tinggal. Mereka baru saja berolahraga di alun-alun kota, berhubung rumah Jihoon dekat dengan alun-alun mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja.

"APA?" tanya Jihoon nyolot sambil mendelik galak ke Kuanlin.

"Aku mau jelasin semuanya. Bahwa ini hanya kesalah pahaman" Kuanlin kini sudah berhadapan dengan Jihoon yang berkacak pinggang.

"Salah paham apa? Jelas-jelas kamu udah bohongin aku selama ini! Aku nggak nyangka kalo kamu tega ngelakuin ini ke aku" ujar Jihoon luar biasa judes. Membuat orang-orang yang semula kepo melipir menjauh pergi karena takut dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon kembali melangkah menuju rumahnya dengan langkah menghentak, menunjukkan seberapa murkanya dia. Kuanlin yang biasanya menganggap hal tersebut menggemaskan kini mempunya pendapat berbeda.

"Aku nggak bohong, By. Please dengerin dulu" Kuanlin kini berhasil meraih lengan Jihoon.. sekarang mereka berhenti di depan pagar rumah Jihoon. Ayah Jihoon yang mencuci mobil dan ingin menyapa kedua anak itu mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat tensi yang tinggi diantara kedua bocah SMA itu.

"Cukup ya! Kukira selama ini kamu ngerasain hal yang sama kayak aku. udah berapa lama kita pacaran, Lin?"

"Tujuh bulan. Tapi..."

"Tujuh bulan! Berarti kamu selama tujuh bulan ini pura-pura?"

"Nggak gitu! Ya Tuhan" Kuanlin mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku kecewa kamu bohong soal hal penting begini"

"Bagian mana aku bohong? Aku nggak bohong"

"Kamu nggak bohong tapi menutupi hal ini. Itu sama aja. Nggak ngurangin rasa kecewa aku ke kamu"

"Kenapa sih? Kenapa hal sepele kayak gini aja bikin kita bertengkar kayak gini sih Ji?"

"SEPELE?" lengkingan suara Jihoon membuat tetangga rumah Jihoon menengok semua "Sepele kamu bilang? Tujuh bulan ini kamu menutupi hal ini. Pura-pura didepanku. Kamu bilang ini hal sepele?"

"IYA SEPELE! Apa masalahnya kalau aku lebih suka bubur diaduk daripada bubur yang nggak diaduk kayak kamu. Semua orang kan punya selera masing-masing Ji" ucapan tegas Kuanlin membungkam Jihoon.

Semua orang yang memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka mulai membubarkan diri dengan gerutuan kesal karena topik super tidak penting yang jadi bahan ribut mereka berdua.

"Tapi tetep aja berarti selama ini kamu bohongin aku" cicit Jihoon kesal.

"Aku nggak bohong dan nggak pura-pura. Aku Cuma berusaha makes you happy kok. Aku mencoba untuk suka apa yang kamu suka. Tapi maaf, aku nggak bisa menahan diri tadi"

Memang setelah jogging memutari alun-alun, mereka berdua sarapan di warung bubur ayam langganan mereka. Karena rasa lapar yang tak terbendung dan ingin segera makan membuat Kuanlin lupa diri dan segera mengaduk bubur ayamnya ketika menerima mangkok buburnya dan menyantapya dengan nikmat. Membuat Jihoon yang ada dihadapannya terbengong kaget.

"Terus gimana? Kamu jadi suka bubur yang nggak diaduk kan?"

Kuanlin cengengesan dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "sorry ya By. Kalo itu aku masih tetep lebih suka bubur yang diaduk. Soalnya rasanya bisa lebih campur dan menyatu gitu"

"Isshh dasar orang bar bar! Makan bubur diaduk itu udah merusak ke-estetikan bubur ayam itu tahu nggak! Padahal Abang buburnya udah menyusun bubur, cakwe, kacang dan kawan kawannya dengan seestetik mungkin tapi justru dirusak dengan cara makan kamu yang nggak beretika itu!"

Kuanlin menghela napas lelah, "Serius ini kita mau berantem terus gara-gara bubur ayam?"

"Tau ah! Selama ini kamu nahan diri dong didepanku?"

"Iyaa. Demi nyenengin kamu mah apa sih yang nggak aku lakuin"

"Ish bodo banget sih" ucap Jihoon lalu memasuki rumahnya dan melewati Ayahnya yang masih cengo sambil menggosok badan mobil.

"Pagi Om" sapa Kuanlin ketika melewati Ayah Jihoon dan kembali mengikuti Jihoon ke dalam rumah, "Ji, ini aku udah dimaafin kan? By... Chubby..."

Mari kita tinggalkan saja dua orang bodoh yang saling mencintai itu dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

FIN


End file.
